History Rewritten
by worthy.duck
Summary: Luke, de facto leader of the cabin survivors, finds himself in a potentially dangerous situation when he saves a little girl with an unidentified bite. Little does he know, Clementine will change the fates of everyone he cares about, including his best friend, Felicity. Rated M for language.


**Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, so hopefully it'll turn out okay. :)**

**Basically, this story is heavily based on the plot of _The Walking Dead: Season Two_, the video game by Telltale. I have included my own original character, Felicity, as one of the main members of the cabin group. Naturally, with a completely new person for everyone to interact with, this fanfiction will deviate greatly from canon at many points, but will hopefully still follow the game at least generally.**

**The bulk of this fanfiction will be from Luke's perspective and will revolve around his relationship with Felicity, although I will most likely write some parts in other characters' points of view.**

**Here's some background information on Felicity, my original character, so she's easier to understand:  
****Felicity, nicknamed "Flick" by Luke, is the twin sister of Nick. Just like her brother, she was practically raised by Pete, although she has a better relationship with her uncle than Nick. Felicity, Nick, and Luke are all best friends, having known each other since they were children. Just like with Pete, Felicity has a closer friendship with Luke than Nick does, who is more of a loner than she is.**

**I won't delve into her personality right now, as that'll be discovered through reading the story, but if you have any questions about her or anything else in the story, please feel free to ask. :)**

_**The Walking**_**_ Dead_ video game belongs to Telltale, of course.  
Any original characters, plotlines, or writing belongs to me.**

**With any luck, this fanfiction won't turn into a total train wreck or remain unfinished. :p**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter begins in the middle of "All That Remains" from Luke's perspective.  
**

* * *

Being a pretty easygoing guy, Luke hadn't _asked_ to be put in such a shitty situation. And yet, here he was, running down the forest path with Pete in tow and a barely-conscious little girl in his arms.

"God, what is Flick going to say?"

"Felicity will be proud of you for saving this child's life. Now be quiet and keep running! We need to put more distance between us and the lurkers." You could always count on Pete for encouragement.

Shutting his mouth like Pete had so politely requested, Luke continued running for what seemed like an hour, although in reality it had probably just been ten more minutes.

"I think we should be all right," he insisted before slowing down to take a breather. _Damn_, he thought to himself tiredly. _You'd think the apocalypse would've toughened me up by now, but clearly I'm still a little bit out of shape._

"I don't hear anything anymore," Pete cautiously agreed. "Is the girl all right?"

As if on cue, tiny moans of agony began spilling out of the strange kid's mouth. Glassy hazel eyes flickered open, and Luke immediately stopped walking to keep from jostling the girl any more.

"Hey, are you all right?" Luke hoisted her up more securely in his grasp. "Kid—" The words died out in his mouth when the girl's sleeve shifted up as she wriggled around in his arms, revealing a nasty, bloodied bite.

"Fuck!" Dropping the kid like she was on fire, Luke stepped back in alarm, his heart beating. "She's bit, Pete!"

"Calm down! You don't have to toss the girl like she's trash." Despite his preaching, the older man backed away as well, caution flaring up in his squinted eyes.

"Ugh…" The girl rubbed her hands on her face, sitting up with a wince. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Luke guessed that the fall from his arms probably hadn't helped the already-injured girl, but the feeling quickly faded when he looked at the gruesome bite again.

"What happened to your arm?" Luke demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Were you bit?"

"No!" The girl glared at the pair of men, as if suggesting she had been bitten was the most ridiculous thing in the world (which Luke would come to learn actually was). "It was a dog bite. I'm not infected, I swear!"

"Dog bite my ass!" _That… didn't come out like how I had meant. Shit._ Luke kept his distance from the kid, feeling nervous about the whole predicament. "How are we supposed to know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"Look at it. It's a dog bite, I'm telling you. Why would I lie about this?"

"To save your own skin?"

"_If_ it was a walker bite, _which it's not_, I would be dying either way. What's the point in lying? I would just be putting even more people in danger, other than myself." The girl had shifted her attention to Pete now, as if she could sense that the older man was the more reasonable one, which irked Luke a bit more than he would care to admit.

"She has a point. Let's hear her out, Luke." Pete was gazing down thoughtfully at the kid, rubbing his chin in an obnoxious manner that made him look like that Thinker statue.

"Are you insane?" Luke rounded on Pete, his brain hurting from the shittiness of it all. "How are we supposed to distinguish a dog bite from a lurker bite? We should just put her down right now."

"Would you like to do the honors?" Pete held out his gun to Luke, but the boy squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of shooting a little girl. "Hm. I figured as much. Now, are you going to take a look at the bite, or am I going to have to do everything, like usual?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell a dog bite from a mosquito bite from a lurker bite."

"Stop spewing nonsense words and shut up for a minute, would you?"

Grimacing awkwardly as Pete knelt down next to the girl, Luke shuffled his feet in place like a lost penguin. He didn't trust any of this, not one bit, but once Pete had his mind made up, there was no changing it. He supposed that was one of the things they had in common, considering the man had practically raised him alongside Luke's actual parents.

"Now, want to tell me what happened to your arm?" Kneeling down next to the girl, Pete took a look at her gaping wound, although it was clear from the muddled look of confusion on his worn face that he had no idea what had made the bite either.

"I told you guys already, a dog bit me."

"What happened to the dog?"

The girl grew silent, and the fire died out in her eyes. "I… I killed it."

"You killed the dog?" Luke felt himself going faint. He _loved_ dogs, really loved them. A dog was a man's best friend after all, and Luke was most definitely a man who enjoyed his four-legged companions, especially ones that barked. "Why would you kill a dog?"

Luke was the sort of person who couldn't watch movies or read books if the dog died. Watching _Marley &amp; Me_ had been absolutely devastating, and the only thing that had kept him from breaking down entirely was Felicity's comforting presence throughout the whole movie.

"What would you have done, Luke, if a dog had started biting the living daylights out of your arm?" Pete aimed a glare at the younger man, which made Luke squirm with embarrassment.

"Still, you don't just kill dogs. I mean, it was a _dog_…" he maintained awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. The dog just attacked me and I… I kicked it into these sharp metal stakes. It was suffering, so I had to put it out of its misery." The girl looked close to crying now, and Luke felt bad for pushing her so hard.

"This isn't a lurker bite?" Pete kept up his interrogation, looking the girl right in her eyes. "You're telling us the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth. This is just a dog bite, and I need to get it fixed before it gets worse. Trust me, none of those walkers have gotten me yet." The kid kept eye contact with Pete with an expression close to pride on her face. Or maybe it was confidence. Or maybe she was just bluffing and it really was a lurker bite, and she was about to sink her teeth into Pete's neck. Luke was bad at reading other people's facial expressions. Except for Felicity, and that was only because she was an open book.

"All right, I'll take your word for it." Pete offered the girl a smile, getting back up to his feet and helping her up as well.

"What?" Luke muttered dumbly. "_What_?" He repeated, louder this time. "You're actually going to trust her? How can you possibly know that she's telling the truth?"

"I have a good bullshit detector. It's why I always beat you in poker."

"You don't always beat me in…" Luke paused, considering Pete's words. "Okay, fine. But still, what if she's lying? These stakes are higher than just some stupid poker game."

"We'll have Carlos take a look at it when we get back to the cabin. He might be able to tell."

"Fine, but the group isn't going to like this. If anyone asks, this is _your_ fault, Pete. Plus, I'm not carrying her any farther. The last thing I need to for this kid to turn and infect me too."

"I can walk by myself," the girl piped up, looking disgruntled at being underestimated.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Pete, and that halfwit over there is Luke."

"Clementine. My name is Clementine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Clementine. Now come on, let's get back to the others before that herd of lurkers catches up again." This time with Pete leading the way, Clementine trailed after him while Luke diligently took up a position in the back. This way, if she turned, the first piece of meat she'd see would be Pete, and Luke was in the perfect place to put a bullet in the back of her head.

Just in case.

* * *

"Luke!" Even though he was feeling all sorts of tired after everything, the sight of his best friend flying towards him put a smile on Luke's face.

"You're back," Felicity hummed contentedly as she greeted him with a hug. "Hi, Uncle Pete. Who's this?" Bending down to look at Clementine, Felicity aimed a curious glance at Luke.

"We found her in the middle of a horde of the undead. Got her out of there and brought her here." Pete scratched the back of his head, looking a bit grumpy that Luke had gotten a warmer welcome from his niece than he had.

"My name is Felicity. It's nice to meet you…"

"Clementine." As practically everyone did, the girl seemed to take an immediate liking to Felicity's warm smile.

"Clementine, you're hurt." Felicity furrowed her brow, looking back at Luke and Pete again. "It's not a… is it?"

"Lurker bite? No, Clementine here insists that it's a dog bite. Pete, go get the others. They'll want to know about our visitor."

"It is a dog bite." After frowning at Luke, Clementine turned her attention back towards Felicity. "Can you help me? I probably need stitches."

"I would really love to help you, Clementine, but we're in a group. I have to see what everyone else says before I can make a decision." Felicity's unsure gaze flickered towards Luke, who offered nothing but a casual whistle to fill the awkward air surrounding him.

"Well, I'm sure you can at least come into the house to sit down. Follow me."

Before Felicity could extend more of her infamous hospitality (her transparent kindness was often a bit too quick for much of the group's liking), The Pregnancy stormed out of the house.

"Luke Quincy Hensley, what have you done this time?!" Rebecca's furious scream had probably alerted every lurker in the area like a flare, although there was no point in telling her that. It would just anger the beast.

"All right, who told The Pregnancy my middle name? Was it you, Flick?" Fixing a wounded expression on his face, Luke turned accusingly towards his best friend. "I thought I could trust you to keep that sort of information to yourself. It's dangerous in the wrong hands, especially hers." He motioned towards Rebecca, who was moving surprisingly quickly for a woman so undeniably pregnant.

"Sorry, Luke." Blowing a kiss as a sort of apology, which Luke didn't mind at all, Felicity took Clementine's hand and brought her over to where the rest of the group had gradually begun gathering in the front yard. If Pete hadn't informed them, Rebecca's screams were a beacon signaling the impromptu group meeting outside the house.

"It's a dog bite," were the first words out of Luke's mouth when Rebecca reached him, her fists in the air like some sort of madwoman. He saw Felicity wince out of the corner of his eye, which made him wince too. Like always, he was saying the wrong things to placate The Pregnancy.

"Dog bite?! 'Dog bite' my ass!" Rebecca was whipped up into a frenzy now, in total bitch mode.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Felicity winced again, this time even harder. _Shit._ "I mean—"

"How _dare_ you endanger this group by bringing this total stranger to our home! Of course she would say it's a dog bite! The little brat is _lying_, Luke. We should just kill her and get it over with."

"Actually, Pete vouched for her honesty, and apparently he's got a pretty good bullshit detector." It looked like Felicity was having an aneurysm now, and Luke abruptly shut his mouth, sending a telepathic SOS to his friend. Luke, Felicity, and Nick had grown up together, making them more family than friends. Since they knew each other so well, they could have conversations without even talking to each other, which was particularly useful in these sorts of situations.

_Shitshitshitshit. Felicity, what do I do?!_

_ Just… just stop talking, Luke. I'll try and calm Rebecca down._

_ Do it quickly, please!_

Releasing Clementine's hand, Felicity stepped in between Rebecca and Luke, placing her palms reassuringly on The Pregnant's swelled stomach.

"All this yelling and commotion can't be good for the baby. For the sake of Felicity, we should all just calm down."

"For the last time, Alvin and I are not naming this baby after you. As much as I adore you, sweetheart, things would just get too confusing with two Felicitys running around." Regardless, Rebecca seemed to have calmed down considerably, or at least enough to be reasoned with.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Luke whispered into Felicity's ear, "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Tons, but I don't mind hearing it again." Her cheeky smile flashed up at Luke, making him grin as well.

"What's going on here?" Nick immediately stuck his side next to his sister, completing the triangle. His rifle was carelessly bouncing around in his hands, his finger poised on the trigger, making Luke twitch with agitation. Felicity noticed Luke's discomfort with Nick's lack of composure, and she laid a gentle hand on Nick's to still his constant quivering.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Swinging the rifle over to point at Clementine, Nick waved the gun wildly. "Is that girl bitten, Luke?!"

When the little girl instinctively shifted behind Felicity, two things happened. One, Luke was bothered that Clementine was using his best friend as a human shield. Two, Nick accidentally pressed the trigger and sent a bullet flying into the dirt next to Clementine and Felicity's feet.

"Nick! Idiot!" Luke wrested the gun from his friend's grasp with a furious glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, Clementine; this isn't the first time it's happened," Felicity murmured comfortingly to the startled girl.

"I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault. Besides, what else am I supposed to do with this bitten kid?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about don't shoot the damn gun!" Pete materialized, eyebrows knitted down to form a sharp V. "Luke, you hang on to that rifle for now. God knows why my nephew didn't turn out as responsible as my niece."

"Hey—" Nick's protests were cut off short as Rebecca began to grow upset again.

"Just what are we still doing talking? Why haven't we gotten rid of this girl yet?" Rebecca snarled, staring down at Clementine.

"We can't just abandon her, Bec." Alvin came up behind his wife, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which she shook off grumpily. "Like you said, she's just a girl. What kind of people would we be if we just let this kid bleed out?"

"We'd be smart." Carlos shut the front door behind him as he walked down the porch steps. "Pete already filled me in. _Apparently_ this girl has got a dog bite."

"There's no 'apparently.' I was bitten by a dog. Look!" Clementine insistently waved her injured arm until Carlos knelt down to inspect it.

"You're the doctor here, Carlos. What do you think?" Luke nervously shuffled his feet, unhappy with all the tension in the air. "It's a dog bite… right?"

"It's hard to tell," Carlos responded, standing back up again. "It could be a dog bite, but it also could be a lurker bite. There's no way to be sure, unless we're all willing to take this stranger's word for it."

"Look, I just need stitches to fix my arm, and then I'll just leave!" Clementine tried to appeal to the group, but everyone was too busy arguing amongst each other.

"We can't afford the supplies to help this girl. And if she is bitten, there's no point in even trying. We've all seen what happens when you get bitten. There's no going back. If you ask me, we should just send this kid on her way." The Pregnant had clearly already made up her mind about Clementine.

"Rebecca, don't be ridiculous." Luke immediately intervened, feeling somehow responsible for the fate of this small girl. "She's telling us it's a dog bite, and according to Carlos and Pete, it's not definitively a lurker bite."

"That means it's not definitively a dog bite, either," Rebecca shot back, crossing her arms in a decidedly sassy manner.

Before Luke could snap something just as sassy back at The Pregnant, Felicity silenced him by squeezing his hand. "Just because we came from a bad situation doesn't mean we can't trust anyone ever again. She's just a kid, Rebecca. We have an obligation as people to help other survivors." Felicity's voice grew quiet, although everyone automatically fell silent when she began talking. Normally when Felicity had something to say, people would listen, and closely.

"Maybe you've got an obligation as Miss I-Have-a-Golden-Heart, but I think I'll take my chances not trusting anyone, especially not someone with a bite. It doesn't matter how old she is. If this brat is infected, we're all in danger. I have a family to protect. How's that for an obligation?" Rebecca opened her mouth to say more angry words, but Carlos cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"It's true what Rebecca said before, about us being dangerously low on supplies. I cannot risk wasting medical supplies on a girl who may or may not be bitten. I say we leave her in the shed overnight, and if the fever doesn't set in by tomorrow morning, I'll help her out then."

"Carlos! You can't just leave Clementine in the shed! That wound looks nasty, and it'll definitely need stitches. She could bleed out and die by morning." Felicity tugged on Luke's arm, encouraging him to support her, which he didn't need much convincing for.

"Flick is right. Clementine looks like she could pass out already. Guys, come on. No one is so stupid that they would try and fix a lurker bite. I think she's telling the truth about the dog bite."

"We can't keep her in the shed, Carlos," Pete sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But… you're still partially right. We can't exactly spare the supplies."

"Let's take a vote then," the doctor suggested reasonably. "Who here thinks we should just help her?"

Felicity's hand immediately shot up, and Luke raised his as well, although less eagerly. Pete looked strained for a second, but added in his vote as well. Alvin looked as though he would support Clementine too, but a heavy glare from Rebecca made him back out.

_God, where is Rebecca keeping your balls, Alvin?_ Luke thought to himself distractedly, worried about what was going to happen to Clementine.

"And who thinks we should keep Clementine in the shed until tomorrow morning?" Carlos asked, raising his own hand in the process.

Unsurprisingly, Rebecca raised her hand firmly, aiming one last glare down at Clementine. Alvin mimicked his wife, and to Luke and Felicity's horror, Nick followed suit.

"That's decided, then. This girl is going to the shed." Rebecca's hard stare met everyone's until she was positive no one was going to object. With Alvin devotedly trailing after her, Rebecca went back inside the cabin.

"You guys can't be serious." Felicity sounded like she was about to cry, disappointment dripping through her words. "No way am I letting you idiots lock Clementine away when she clearly needs medical attention."

"Flick—"

"Shut up for a second, Luke. What's happened to us? We've resorted to treating this girl like a liability, not another human being."

"She is a liability, Felicity," Nick pointed out.

"Not in my book. She's breathing, and that's enough for me. If we knew for certain that this was a dog bite, wouldn't you guys want to help her?"

"We don't know for certain, though. That's the problem, Flick." Luke knew as soon as he had opened his mouth, it was a mistake. Felicity's wounded gaze turned to Luke, and he swallowed hard. "Now, don't get me wrong, I want to help her, but we voted already. Clementine… has to go to the shed. I'm sorry, Flick—"

"This isn't a democracy, Luke! The only thing that vote decided was that you're all heartless bastards. This is the fucking end of the world, and none of us can be bothered to even try and help this girl." No one seemed to be able to muster the courage to interrupt Felicity, who was really getting on a roll now. "She's not asking us to stick our necks out for her. Clementine said she would leave as soon as we helped her. She's not planning on staying, which means she won't be around to infect the rest of us if she does have a lurker bite, which she doesn't."

"We'd still be risking our lives, Felicity. It's dangerous to waste supplies, especially on a girl with a bite from a questionable source."

"Oh, don't talk to me about wasting supplies, Carlos! Just the other day, I saw you bringing out all the big guns to treat your daughter."

"She was hurt!" Carlos objected, although the glisten of sweat on his forehead revealed that Felicity had really put him on the spot.

"Hurt? Oh, fuck you, Carlos." Felicity took a breath to laugh derisively, rolling her eyes. "Sarah had a fucking paper cut. A simple _paper cut_, and you had to use Neosporin and a ridiculously large bandage!"

"I didn't want it to get infected."

"Stop kidding yourself. The last time one of my paper cuts got infected was… oh wait, never! In fact, I can't recall ever even bothering to use a fucking Band-Aid for a cut that insignificant. Water and soap weren't enough for your princess of a daughter?"

"Don't turn this into an argument about Sarah, Felicity," Carlos warned angrily. "My daughter has nothing to do with Clementine."

"Your daughter is treated like royalty by you. She has to grow up sometime, Carlos. It doesn't matter that she's your kid. Clementine is even younger than Sarah, but you refuse to even lift a finger to help her, even though her injury is way worse than a paper cut."

"Clementine's injury is potentially dangerous to the whole group."

"Not if we send her on her way as soon as she's patched up. Clementine said it herself; she has no intentions of staying." Nothing was going to dissuade Felicity, especially not when she was so dead-set on helping Clementine.

"You of all people should know that we can't risk helping anyone who's infected, Felicity. Don't forget what happened to your mother."

At Carlos's harsh words, Felicity turned white as a sheet, and so did Nick on Luke's other side. Clinging onto Luke's arm for support, her fingernails digging into his skin, Felicity gaped at Carlos wordlessly before finding her voice again.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about my mom, Carlos. This situation is completely different. For one, Clementine isn't infected. That's a dog bite, not a lurker bite. I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt, because that's what I would want if I was ever in her situation. Trust me, I know better than anyone else what the stakes are, but I'm betting on Clementine. I'm not ever going to try and fix a lurker bite again, but a dog bite can heal."

"Stop, Felicity. It's no use. Clementine is going in the shed until we're positive she's not infected." Carlos attempted to grab the girl, but Felicity stepped in front protectively, shielding Clementine from the doctor.

"Flick," Luke sighed, attempting to calm her down. "Come on, let it go. We can help Clementine in the morning." Before Felicity could yell at him too, Luke continued speaking. "I don't like this either, Flick. But we don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Luke. And you're all making the wrong one."

"I'm against this just as much as you, Flick."

"Clearly not, if you're willing to just let this slide."

"Luke, restrain Felicity, please. And watch over her when you're inside as well." Luke looked up awkwardly at Carlos's request, although he knew that he had to listen to the older man.

Gently wrapping his arms around Felicity's torso, Luke hugged her from behind, picking her up without much effort. Felicity resignedly allowed Luke to take her away, although he could feel the distaste emanating from her mind. As Luke went back inside the house, Felicity sagging in his arms like a moping puppy (that was about as threatening as she ever got), Nick helped Carlos drag Clementine to the shed. Luke made sure to pick up his pace so Felicity wouldn't see them lock Clementine inside.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**My writing tends to be a mess, so hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow along.**

**I'm planning on having the next part up soon, as long as school isn't too hard on me. ;)**


End file.
